Unexpected Veela
by Keiara Brinn
Summary: The war was over and things have changed at Hogwarts. Malfoy is not who he once was and he just needs the right person to give him a chance. He meets a muggle born teacher who is new to the school and loses himself for a night, a night that he doesn't regret but one that has unforseen consequences. I do not own Harry Potter, non-canon Fluff & adult stuffs. Not my usual. R&R pls!


Draco Malfoy sat in McGonnical's office his head in the palms of his hands, his aged face showing gentle lines, but very little emotion. Minerva sat in a oversized armchair while he sat in one almost as large, both turned between facing the fire place and facing together with a small side table in the middle of the two chairs.

"I still worry," he repeated to McGonnical he's eyes betraying his steel exterior,"I can feel something changing in myself, it is hard to describe. I feel stronger and yet weaker all at once." He almost whispered not wanting to loose any respect of McGonnical she being the one who had allowed him this opportunity.

McGonnical sat back in her chair in contemplation of his statement for that brief moment she could see the genuine concern in his eyes, she knew he was concerned that the dark mark had something to do with how he was feeling. Her response was slow to come and hardly what he was expecting.

" , I do believe that your concern is unwarranted, what about your Veela heritage maybe that may be causing some of your discomfort?" She questioned.

"Alas," He responded with a hint of failure and shame in his voice, though his face showed no trace of the emotion" I was not blessed with such transformations, my 18th came and went with no revealed Veela traits, and my magic did not get stronger then. When I married Astoria and produced and heir it was in hopes of a Veela child. As you know our arrangement is only for show, and am I privy to the life of my wife or son. I believe you know that is why I am here in the first place. Minerva, we have wasted enough time, I am serious." His eyes pleaded with her and it caught her off guard.

"Very well , you have forced my hand. I cannot see anything wrong with your magic or your person and we have run almost every enchantment that has been created to identify illness and break curses. My only recourse is to contact the Lovegoods, you know they always see a little more than the rest of us perhaps they might be able to shed some light on this matter. We shall meet again tomorrow for tea of course, I will send an owl to the Lovegoods" Minerva finished in a dismissing manner.

As Minerva finished her tea she looked up from her cup to see that a moment of distress lay evident on his face, though it flashed away as quickly.

Malfoy's knew that one day he would have to really face those that participated in the war, but he was truly disgusted by what Voldemort's lackeys had done. He felt terrible for the pain he had cowardly watched, he was terrified to face Luna. Oh Gods...let it be her mother, cousin, aunt...any one but her. McGonnical dismissed him and he went about trying to get things done before the students were to arrive. His mind wandered a little and he remembered how he had been at the platform last year to send his son off to the first day of school but he had been warned by Astoria that she didn't want to see him there again. He smirked, he was damn proud that he had outwitted her instead of hexing her he would have at least until the end of the first semester to spend with his son.

The following day went by quick and he made his way to tea with a Lovegood and McGonnical. He knocked and was granted entry, McGonnical sat in her favorite arm chair by the fire tea for three set up on the side table now in the center of the three arm chairs. He sat in the last seat facing the floo, his lips flat and eyes dark with discontent. The sound of the floo, was followed by a surge of flame and out popped a very bubbly, very happy to see McGonnical Luna Lovegood. She was older and she wasted no time wrapping her arms around McGonnical and embrasing her warmly before sitting down in the empty armchair by the fire. A small smile on her face drew him to look her in the eye though he wished to avert his gaze, he yielded. Her blue eyes sparkled and she looked at him as though he were an old friend, he found her face forgiving.

"Draco," Luna said his name not a trace of anything but friendship, "How are you!?" She exclaimed more than questioned.

Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at the floor before forcing himself to meet Luna's gaze again. "Luna..I am truly sorry for all that you went thr..." Her finger was on his lips and she wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Draco, it's okay I can see how sorry you are both then and now and I do not blame you so you really should stop blaming yourself. The blame is collecting a gaggle of wrackspurt around your head." She giggled.

"Is that what I feel?" He asked her.

"Oh Draco," She laughed allowed, and her grin had become quite sly, her eyes twinkled with knowing, "I shall start by telling you that everything is fine" she said with giggle and a wink. She was lost in a train of thought and the pretty blonde woman giggled so much she fell on the floor, she saw a small smirk on his face on her way back into the chair.

"This is definitely something else" Luna paused thoughtfully, "is isn't just Wrackspurts but I am sure they are contributing, you have attracted the attention of a group of nargles, and a thestral has been pacing outside the school. He is a beautiful creature, I do believe I remember seeing him here a long time ago too, I feel like he enjoys bearing witness to special things. The pheromones are going to be the hardest part... well I won't be the one to spoil your surprise. This will progress to completion and you will feel better and worse maybe. I think though that it will subside eventually... An ancient blood line magic that has long been forgotten. I wish you luck Malfoy, you are forgiven!" She stood and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You smell like cookies!" She giggled her eyes wide and sparkling. "Okay, I am off!"with that Luna left the same way she came in. Leaving Malfoy and McGonnical even more confused than when they began.

encouraged Malfoy to check the library's restricted section for bloodlines that have disappeared or died out in the last 100 years or so. Some special magic lost with the death of the bloodline. She looked at him very seriously, "Mr. Malfoy, I want to pay special attention to those families that have Veela blood." She pulled down her glasses and looked at him from over the brim for effect.

He scoffed a little at her remark but the seriousness in her eyes, led him to nod in agreement.

It was her first day on the job, she would be observing and supervising until her muggle studies classes started next semester and she would soon begin her first day of the classes she was allowed to sit in on. She had come to the school the same way as the first years and was ushered everywhere the youths went. She even let out gasps along with the first years. The group came upon the double doors of the great hall and were ushered inside. McGonical was giving the usual greeting speech that had been explained to her via owl. McGonnical cleared her throat loudly while her wand was pointed at her throat. The sound was quick to snap the children's attention back to the front as the sorting hat was brought in. The sorting hat was already declaring how it could feel a new batch of courageous Griffindors and how the soft Hufflepuffs were calling to him from their seats. The hat let out a gasp as it passed in front of her carried by two of the most intriguing winged beings. The hat called out "STOP" booming out the word. The beings obliged the hat and they turned slowly until the hat was facing her and the hat began a short address.

"I declare that you are a strange creature even amoungst us. There is something about you I can't quite put my finger on...not human maybe" Her face flushed as all eyes in the room fell on her, the sorting hat made a humming sound.

"What no response from you, how can I make the call if you don't talk to me" the hat declared out loud... "oh"... he said abruptly..."put me on her head you bumbling creatures, I need ...more." the little creatures obliged again and the hat hummed some more... "ahhhh yes...I see" The hat whispered to her "ancient blood ward magic brought down by trama...hmmmm interesting ...oh ...I thought this bloodline lost ...magical ... hmmmm...childhood..yess...ah yes... now I see. Odd combo...from the friendliest part of the muggle world and yet...I feel..." The hat paused for a moment.

Her mind begged the hat to go away quickly as she was embarrassed but she didn't want anyone to see her weakness, she did not want it to affect her progress, her learning or her teaching. Her face remained stoic, a small smile ever present on her lips, while the hat almost danced about on her head.

"Syltherin!" The hat declared loudly and the crowd erupted in a mixture of applause and laughter and a few sucked wind, she took a very noble born style bow before the students and took her seat, all while forcibly ignoring the feeling that her every move was being watched by a set of piercing eyes.

The hat sorted the children and they happily split into the new houses, the children found it very amusing to see most of their new found friends from the train ride in were sorted into the same house as they were. Kieara smiled inwardly seeing little cliques form, how similar to the muggle world it was in that way. She had the muggle world behind not having enough funds to cover living in both locations she had given up her previous life for this unbelievable opportunity.

McGonnical was talking again introducing all of the teachers, Kieara waved when she heard McGonnical call her name, and announced that she would be teaching Muggle Studies next semester. She let the students know that Miss Kendrick's powers had come to her late in life and she would be sitting in on classes for the first semester and doing self study to learn to control her powers, much like the students from the muggle world, she will be new to everything around her. McGonnical stood almost pleading with the students to let Miss Kendricks have at least one whole week without overwhelming her with their teenage angst. She finished by telling the children to listen to the eldest student for instructions on how to get to their living quarters. McGonnical thanked them all for coming and the students applauded, after the applause died down the students turned their attentions to following there house leaders. McGonnical stepped down from the stage and headed towards the table at which Miss Kendricks was still standing.

Miss Kendricks felt the eyes burning a hole through her from behind but refused to turn to give the owner of those eyes the satisfaction of whatever look they might illicit from her. She stood fast while the eyes bore a hole into her soul and the hat gave a chuckle with an eyebrow up as he was carried past her once again on the way out. McGonnical arrived and she too gave a small smile obviously recognizing the battle of wills in front of her. McGonnical pulled her glasses down from her eyes and pursed her lips a little before she spoke.

"Kieara," Her nostrils flared," Do you smell cookies?" McGonnical looked confused for a moment before she regained her previous composure. "Never mind that, due to your impromptu sorting into... Syltherin..." McGonnical began the house name almost spat off her tongue.

Kieara breathed in the air around them hmm... well I'll be damned she thought... she did smell fresh baked cookies, McGonnical continued "of all the houses the hat could have chose this house has deeper implications that you may realize my dear. That said our librarian has a fierce thirst for knowledge, and a muggle background. Her name is Hermione. I will commission her to do some research, and see if she will bring in the other group we don't speak of that has records that go farther back than most. They deal mostly in old magic and artifacts. No matter how alarming the circumstances that have brought you here, I feel like you have great potential here with us. That said, this sorting will cause quite a stir and because of that I have decided to change your housing arrangement. Your new room assignment will be the one once occupied by Severus Snape, Gods rest his souls" She breathe out slowly at the end of her sentence. "The students who completed work study will return early next week and I would like you to be ready to deal with those who have a more ingrained sense of pureblood ideals. Mr. Malfoy began teaching here near the end of last year after his son started classes here. Maybe he can enlighten you a little in the purebloods outdated and ridiculous ways." It was meant to sting and Malfoy felt the cut.

Kieara's eyebrow raised a little. McGonnical gestured behind Kieara and she knew at once who the eyes belonged to.

"Should Mr. Malfoy wish to explain those outdated ideals I would be willing to make time for such endeavours as long as I don't miss out on any actual curriculum." Kieara responded still not turning to see the offending eyes that still burned through her.

McGonnical motioned to Malfoy by reaching for his arm from around the table and she formally introduced the pair by forcing Mr. Malfoy to come to her. Malfoy's eyes never left Kiera's as he reached out, took her hand in his and bowed deeply as gently brushed his lips across her knuckles. A jolt of electric like energy shot through Kieara. She looked down in shock at the man in front of her, he pulled back sharply from the movement causing her to suspected he felt it too. McGonnical waved a goodbye as she went to help small group of Hufflepuffs who lost there group after talking to a painting for too long after the ceremony. Kieara could feel the blush rising while he held her hand, Malfoy leaned up with a smirk.

"If you _were_ a pureblood the basic skills of greeting wouldn't make you blush." Kieara was both maddened and confused by the defence against dark arts and potions teacher's statement.

"The only person who ever bowed and kissed my knuckles was my father, the muggle world doesn't do much of that unless the person kissing your hand is trying to seduce you." The confusion on her face along with the statement actually caused Malfoy to gafaw a little and it drew the attention of a few Slytherin girls who were passing by the great hall. They whispered and picked up their pace past the door.

The pureblood behaviour and energy exchange had overwhelmed her already and that more than made Kieara uncomfortable, though no one could tell from looking. It was clear that the sorting hat placing her into the house of Slytherin had broken some unspoken rule. Malfoy was still holding her hand gently, she could feel a small pulse of magic or electricity coming from his touch and she looked up into his steel grey eyes. The movement of her pupils seemingly broke his trance, he dropped her hand and spoke low almost a husky whisper.

" I can show you the way if you would like," His eyebrow raised in question, "maybe help you change the decor of the room, before I leave you to ponder your own circumstance. Teaching muggle studies has more downs than ups when it comes to us pureblood Slytherins." His finished in normal tone. She nodded and he reached behind her and gently led the way being careful not actually touching her.

It was a strange but pleasant sensation she could feel a warm tingle radiating off his hand near the smile of her back, it slowly began to envelop her. She wondered if he was trying to charm her with some magic spell. The closer his hand got to the fabric of her shirt the faster her heart beat. She prayed to the gods that he couldn't hear the echo pounding from within her chest. He led her to a set of stairs that curved down into a looming darkness. She gave him a quizzical look but all he could see was how her eyes sparkled just right by torch light. He gave her a quick smirk, but it was the sound of her sharp tone when asking about such a location brought him quickly back and he mumbled something about how Snape had been private, and to be honest, a little dark.

He smiled for a brief moment after he watched as she turned her head back to the staircase and nodded again in acceptance before allowing herself to be led further down the stairs into the darkness. He wondered what was she thinking. He let his mind wander a bit but found only his own desires fuelling his fantasy of what she thought he would do, what she would want him to do...

"Tell me what you meant by IF I was a pureblood." Her voice broke the silence with a whisper.

"Purebloods are raised a certain way, possess an expected level of manners and usually live a false life to keep up appearances, I live like that depending on the day." His honest statement even seemed to catch even himself off guard.

"Why would I even be thought of as a pureblood?" She asked gently sensing he would answer any question she might have.

"Sytherin is a mostly pureblood house. There has never been a member from a muggle family." He finished.

"oh" was all she could muster back in response as she watched the floor go by as they walked.

The torches on the wall appeared to be spelled to be automatic as the would both light up and go out as they walked past only staying on long enough to light the way. A large wooden door on the right wall stood before them after a moments walk. Mr. Malfoy whispered something to the door and a click sounded from the other side. He pushed gently and the door slide open revealing a dark library room, the bedroom he showed her was dark, the bathroom, the kitchenette, and the hall were all dark, in fact, the whole place was extremely dark.

"Show me what you want it to look like and I can change it for you, you can handle the details as you get the hang of magic." He mumbled a little and glanced at the floor, in a brief but sweet moment of insecurity before his steel eyes met hers again.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," she began, " I would sincerely appreciate that, how do I.." no sooner were the words on her lips and he was in front of her, each hand resting on the wall on either side of her face, his body pressing her gently into the wall of books. She found it quite erotic as he breathed her in deeply, the unmistakable scent, becoming overwhelming as the electric touch between them.

His nostrils flared, and he pressed closer at the scent, she smells like cookies... he thought as he was lost in the moment.

Her body shuddered a little at the touch of his nose against her skin as he breathed her in, and her breath began to quicken at their proximity.

"Show me" he whispered and he lay his forehead gently on hers.

Startled but the flood of warmth and electricity from the contact spread through her body to fast and she surrendered to the invasion of her mind. She closed her eyes and imagined only a few changes, dark green, dark browns, and tan colours, natural colours except the library room, she would love it if the roof was keep the dark colour but if the ceiling could sparkle like the night sky maybe triggered by all the lights be out, oh and a soaker tub with clawed feet. She thought hard about her changes and when a moving image of herself in said tub invaded her mind, with her leg up on the side of the tub and her lips parted, breath fast and eyes closed, breasts cresting the sudsy water as she breathed. She knew this thought wasn't hers but pushed back with more specific room details, until a flash of a toothy grin from below her eye line caught her eye. The idea had only lingered for a moment but it was long enough for her to picture what it would be like to be pinned by those strong arms for a different reason and the thought was enough for him to pull away smirking knowingly.

A flash and a flick or two of his wand and the small changes she requested appeared, she smiled and took another look around checking each room again for the subtle changes she had hoped to see.

Draco looked around .. _fuck_ ..why was he still here. He had all been told to help her become comfortable but now he was just lingering. _What the hell was that electric feeling. The sweet smell of fresh baked fucking cookies still in the air...oh gods..._ he thought _...why cookies?_ Who the hell leans in so close enough to smell someone just to see thoughts ...when she finds out about the pensive he might have some explaining to do. He really needed to leave, but even now the strange warmth emanating from this girl was drawing him in quicker than a Nimbus 4000. Astoria would be furious if she heard of his behaviour. He turned for the door, Kieara recognized the movement and in the moment had no other way to express her gratitude so she reached out and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms easily around her like it was an everyday occurrence for him to receive such a gift. Though truth be told this was a feeling he hadn't be privy to since before the war. His heart almost skipped a beat, and the electricity he felt caused him to stumble back a bit but held the embrace, perhaps even for a moment longer than he should. He left abruptly after the contact declaring that he would be here at 8:15am sharp, and that she was to be ready for breakfast in the great hall and her first lesson in wizarding. He smirked as he assured her that her would be there for both" She wrinkled her nose at the time but nodded in understanding and he laughed a little as he closed the door. The contact between them had been easy and that left him on edge.

8:15 came early and Kieara found it easier to have a shower before facing people so early. She was the first to admit that she was a blubbering idiot until after 10am. She was still in the shower at 8:05 when she shut off the water and pulled back the curtain and heard a noise within her little flat. Her breath caught in her chest, as she heard the click of a cup on the counter. She cracked the bathroom door and saw that Mr. Malfoy was sitting at her kitchen counter. She cursed under her breath that she had not brought her clothes into the bathroom with her as she scooted by in nothing but a towel.

He looked up from his cup to give her an eyebrow on the way by but she noted that he didn't even have the decency to blush or look away.

Malfoy was so distracted by the sight of her in a towel and the smell of warm cookies in the air that he didn't notice that he was still holding his breath. He thought her rather open for a moment before he realized he was 10 minutes early, he flushed and took a deep breath, she might think all kinds of things about him now.

She dressed quickly ready by 12 minutes after 8 and she grabbed a travel mug and poured her own cup of coffee from the pot he had obviously taken the time to brew. She looked at him with a smirk and told him that she would remember that he was early should he offer to pick her up again. As he rose from his chair he told her today after breakfast she was to accompany the juniors to Diagon alley he smirked back at her and made some comment about how he was perfectly fine to wait especially if it included a similar show. Breakfast went quickly, she mulled over the fact that he had most definitely flirted with her. The first years gathered as they were told and one by one they travelled to Diagon Alley.

Malfoy almost seemed impressed when she landed easily brushing only a small amount of soot from her cloak. He lead her to a strange little shop and pushed her through the door.

Ollivander hemmed and hawed for a moment and brought down a beautiful twisted branch wand one side knotted cherry and the other was tailed and smooth. At the base of each of the twisted branches were two leaves one bright summer green and one a deep autumn red. Ollivander's eyes lit up when she asked what kind of core was in the wand. The wand maker could see her curiosity and assured her the wand was balanced, though it possessed two different cores. He was trying to create a wand using unicorn hair and his father had tried to create a wand with thestral hair in the same room at the same time and instead somehow this creation was born. He had had this wand a long time. He told her that the leaves would never fall off, but they might take their queues from her and change colour with mood he wasn't really sure. Ollivander brought his gaze back around to the woman and her brow furrowed.

"Is this really okay at my level of magical competency to own a wand like this?" She asked and the man behind the counter who flashed her a almost reassuring smile pushing the wand deep into her hand. She felt the deep connection with the wand, it felt balanced. She smiled at how it felt in her hand, but the sheer wild power she felt from it would have been alarming if it didn't also come with a sense of serenity, peace and well being. She gave the shop keep his payment while he mumbled about how the wands really do the picking. The old shop keep a waved her off knowing the line was long and she returned to Mr. Malfoy. They stood outside the shop and chatted about nothing while waiting for the first years to obtain their wands, treats and trinkets.

"A double wand, that is rare, what core does it have?" Malfoy asked gesturing to the wand. Smiling to himself as he was confident she wouldn't know.

"There are two different cores in my wand, unicorn and thestral." She replied matter-of-factly.

He felt as his eyes widened, and he couldn't stop his mouth from moving, "Your telling me that wand has two competing cores" He scoffed at her loudly. "I didn't realize you would be one of those witches."

The insinuation was too much for Kieara and she could feel the heat rising from her chest up her neck and lingering in her face. Pompus ass! She thought to herself no longer wishing to speak to the moody blond any longer. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind when two students came out of Ollivanders discussing how he had told them an old wand with two cores found its match today, they giggled at how proud he was over it.

Malfoy's face fell, but returned to emotionless in a blink.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly, though he noted that she refused to respond after his faux pa.

Kieara's face remained a bright crimson while she waited out the remainder of the outing. She was not ready to forgive such conclusions, though she was really sure why it bothered her so.

Keiara was however, more than excited to possess a wand thus she had made short work of all the books in her room, as well as the required readings for the entire her stay at Hogwarts, and all in a matter of weeks. She had practised spells and challenged courses, passing many of them easily. She was so engulfed in the pursuit of knowledge that she would devour any book on magic or anything related thereto and was left craving more. She made it 12 hours without new reading material and decided that had been long enough she slipped out of her flat and headed to the library shortly after dinner to pick up a book on animals that had been referenced in another book she had found within her room. She was contemplating if she should seek out Hermione as she followed the tiny green glowing globe that she had conjured to show her the way through the maze that was the library.

Malfoy had been searching through the old records hoping to find some mysterious family line that had strong enough magic to mess with Veela transformations, but was coming up empty handed when he noticed her wander past following a basic locator spell.

As if on cue a loud moan came from near the librarian's desk and Keiara caught herself holding her breath. The sounds were getting unmistakably closer as she made her to where the book "Magnificent Beasts and where to find them" was kept. She hoped to avoid the sound as she crept around a large shelf to bring the globe back into sight. It had stopped at the far end of the large shelf and had started to strobe faster signally it had found its destination. She reached the globe and grabbed the book. With a gesture of her hand she collapsed the magic ball. Movement caught her eye through the bookcase. She peered through the books to find two of her fellow teachers in a very compromising position at the end of the adjacent shelf. The librarian was on her knees and a good looking male teacher stood before her hands wrapped in her messy hair. His large hands possessed her head in a way that expressed not only his need but his dominance. The moments could have been considered forced, had it not been for the hunger under the tears in the woman's eyes as she knelt on the ground in front of him still bearing the girth inside her mouth. Kieara didn't want her her presence known but she couldn't look away. The man's hand held the librarian's head in place while she adjusted to his length which appeared to be touching the back of her throat.

Kieara had read the charm spells ...even memorized most of them but never used one from Snape's collection... well she lived in Snape's old room she reasoned to herself and she took out her wand. She cast the Muffliato spell, then another a concealment charm and another. Those two would be safe from at least the students for the next hour or so. She smiled a little, today wasn't the day to check with Hermione, she thought as she grabbed her book off the shelf, she knew she had to leave quickly to avoid stealing another glance at the vapid couple.

She turned to see Mr. Malfoy meet her gaze with a smirk from ear to ear, she straighten herself a little and walked past him. He leaned in as she got close, " I can smell your arousal." he let the words roll off his tongue. Kieara felt the rise of blush as she pushed past him with her book. He grabbed her arm and turned her hard and she shot him a fearful look that caused a pang inside his chest. He pushed past the hurt, and sneered a little as he looked her up and down.

"Did you like what you saw there Miss Kendricks?" He breathed at her with a feral sound in his voice.

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened and he smile widened. Her arm was on fire with his touch and it caused her embarrassment to get the best of her leaving her unable to speak. He leaned into her ear and whispered throatily, "I can offer my assistance in that department." He brushed his lips just below her ear, the sensation almost caused her knees to buckle. She pushed him away leaving him with the strange tingle he still felt on his lips.

Kieara made it back to her room, vowing to learn how to apparate back to this room this very night. Her heart was racing, as she put a locking spell on the door, she noted that he was right she wreaked of desire. She undressed there leaving her clothes spread across the floor as she wandered back to the bathroom, a smile slipped across her lips as she drew a bath remembering the moment he had pictured her doing exactly what she intended to do...

Kieara's mind was racing all the time, the sheer intensity of her encounters with Malfoy, his eyes burned deeply into her soul with every glance, the way he moved oh gods... She yearned for his approval and found herself working harder and harder to achieve even just a small nod from him. She knew she had it bad, she knew what she had to do, she needed to get him out of her system. She didn't know if it was acceptable behaviour like it was in the muggle world.

Malfoy went about teaching classes and finding time to visit with his son, their relationship had grown much more than he could have hoped. His son took an interest in his classes and how he had learned to work with Muggle born witches, and he took interest in his son's quiddich practices.

It was three more weeks of frustration before he caught her in the library again, it was clear he wasn't backing down this time. He cornered her down an isle along the wall in the restricted books room. He replayed the scene from their original encounter and put an arm on each side of head pushing her gently into the shelf with his body. Her breath quickened the same as the first time but this time when her eyes met his there was only desire present in them.

Merlin, she was wanton, she had researched a bit on the subject and discovered that it was acceptable as long as no heirs were produced from the action. She smiled slightly as he leaned in for a gently kiss.

He didn't request anything from her verbally but his hand possessed the smile of her back and he roughly apparated them both back to her flat. He whispered some wards at the door, her legs trembled with what she was telling herself was fear of the encounter not just the anticipation she felt. She went to head to the bedroom, when his commanding voice cut through the room. "Come here." He said as he undid his tie, though she couldn't believe his audacity, who did he think he was, yet her body moved without her approval and she found herself standing before the once beautiful man in front of her.

Fuck...she thought...he smells like bloody cookies...oh Merlin...Her heart fluttered as his grey eyes travelled over every inch of her as though she was wearing the most exquisite of gowns. Her mousy brown hair was poker straight, her eyes a sparkling brown with the strangest purple outline and small crows feet were present at the edges...she wore sensible dress slacks and a grey blouse that clung to her deliciously curvy form.

His eyes darkened slightly and his lips curled up in a small smirk. As he through his tie down on the table by the reading nook she had filled with oversized pillows. He brushed the hair from her neck and his lips grazed against the same spot he had before, "Kneel." he ordered from her neck, she hesitated and he nipped her gently. She nearly collapsed in front of him at the sensation of her most sensitive skin. He pulled his dragon skin belt off and placed it next to the tie. He could see the terror on her face and found himself relishing the moment, he slowly opened his trousers. "Well," He looked down at her expectantly...she shivered and he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Kieara steadied herself and reached gently out and grasped his member, she gently released it from his silky boxers and they fell to the floor along with his trousers. She gave it a tentative pump and the moan it elicited was enough to entice her along. She gave the tip a gentle lick and tasted the slightly salty flavour of his creamy juices. She gently leaned forward and took him into her mouth, she used her tongue to run gentle circles around his tip as she brought as much of him as she could into her mouth. He was thick, long, and the electricity in her touch caused the veins to show prominently along his shaft.

"Fuck" He breathed and he grabbed hold of her hair hard and slammed himself into the back of her throat cumming hard. She felt the tears come to her eyes and shuddered a little recognizing she had just experienced the scene in the library for herself.

She swallowed hard at the thought, and the motion of her throat caused him to begin to harden again.

He brought his hand to her chin and brought her eyes up to his, she glanced away his girth still in her mouth made her feel slightly ashamed to met his eyes.

"Look at me." His voice commanding but soft, and she found herself unable to defy his orders.

She drew her eyes up his barely there treasure trail along his Adonis like body, up to his chest through his open shirt..he had unbuttoned it while she was busy and she felt a pang of loss as she would have liked to have watched as he fingered the buttons. Her faced was flushed with embarrassment when she met his gaze, his eyes were dark with pure desire and he used only his eyes to request her to stand.

She rose from her position and turned around in a circle for Malfoy at his unspoken but clear request, communicated through a hand gesture.

"Undress." His voice was commanding and possessive, and it only served to increase the wetness she felt between her legs.

She reached back and began to unzip the dress when he made the same turn around motion as he had just a moment before. She turned so her back was facing him and again reached back and began to unzip her dress. The left corner of the dress fell open revealing only a small portion of the tattoo that covered the majority of her back. She heard him take a sharp breath at the reveal of the dragon tattoo on her back, the scene depicted a small pond a dragonfly and butterfly but the most prominent item was the dragon. It was perfectly designed to fit her, and she loved knowing the hidden beauty under her clothes.

He tossed his shirt to the side and mindlessly stepped out of his trousers and shorts watching the female form expose more of her delicious skin.

She had to give the dress a little shimmy to pull it past her hips, and it fell to the floor just as his hands snaked across her stomach.

He brushed his lips gently across her shoulder, kissing his way across its length, his hands explored her breasts and then followed the black bra around to the back where he unclasped it with ease. It to fell to the floor and he began to mercilessly manipulate her breasts with his nimble fingers. Her moans drove him on as he explored further down her stomach slipping a finger into the front of her panties. Her skin heated in response to him learning how prepared her body was in the moment..

He pushed her into the cushions on the floor and spread her legs with his knee fingering the edge of her panties. He pushed the hair out of her face with his free hand then using it to support himself as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The electric energy between them intensified as it through them both causing him deepened the kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he had dimmed the lights so the charm would produce the star effect above them. He pulled himself up onto his knees and linked his fingers into the sides of her knickers before swiftly removing them from her person. They were gone in a flash and he smirked knowing they were now tucked away in his pants pocket.

His hand found her most erogenous zones and claimed each with fierceness that he didn't know he possessed. It was only a moment of him nipping and sucking down her skin until he took her clit gently into his mouth using his tongue to run circles around her nub her back arched in response. He gently inserted a finger into her heat, and began to prod slowly until he found the spot he was searching for. A bit of pressure and a circular motion from his finger combined with a nip of her clit and she convulsed in front of him trying desperately to fight him of her sensitive clit.

He licked and sucked her gently through her orgasm, his dark eyes consumed her as he drank her in while positioning himself in front of her entrance. He took both of her hands and lifted them above her head holding them fast, while he teased her entrance with his engorged tip. She whimpered and bucked while he teased and he smiled down at the dishevelled beauty beneath him. She had surrendered to the moment and wanted nothing more than what he could provide her with.

His girth slid into her easily and her hips gently rose to meet his movements. His hands moved to possess her bottom as he squeezed and helped her to meet his new faster pace. He felt as her walls began to clench and reached between them gently fingering her nub. She bucked and he growled, "Come for me" her hips bucked up to meet his once more and he flicked her clit with his forefinger, she shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her on his command. She whimpered in his ear as she found release and he brought her into his lap still stoking inside her. He quickly found his release as her walls pulsed against his slick shaft throughout her lasting orgasm. His voice turned as hoarse as hers as he growled "MINE" and he teeth found a tender spot at the back of her neck and he bit down hard drawing blood, the flavour was indescribable in the moment. His arms pulled her in close as he tasted her.

Her body moved of its own accord as she leaned into his neck wrapping her arms around him in the same possessive manner he held her to him. His member still spewing it seed inside her. The sound of his voice claiming her, caused something inside her to come unshackled and felt as small fangs appeared as she bit down hard, tasting him. Oh gods even his blood was sweet as candy. Her mind fought itself if only for a moment as the rush of warmth entered into her mouth. No Mr. Malfoy you are _Mine._ She thought almost darkly and most certainly with a deep possessive flare that she had never experienced before.

Each felt the sensation as the other pierced their skin though both so far gone in the moment that pain wasn't a sensation that either felt, only the coppery sweet taste in their mouth and the peaceful sensation sweeping through them that neither had felt before. Like a void they didn't know they had was suddenly filled. A strange glow surrounded their bodies as a magical sleep claimed the pair.

She awoke in the library of her flat, she noted that the drapes had been opened to let the light in, she wondered if it had all been a dream. She smiled to herself she felt so serene, so calm, so complete.

It had taken all Malfoy could muster to pull himself away from her, he had committed a bit of a faux pa in that there was consequences to this act, though at this time it had not yet resulted in an heir. He knew he had to head to see McGonnical. He pounded on her door, "McGonnical, I know you are in there open the damn door." He pounded once more before the door swung open and a weary looking McGonnical appeared on the stairs dressed in a long night gown complete with nightcap.

McGonnical gasped at the sight before her in the doorway, Malfoy stood the light streaming around him through the doorway only served to amplify his changed appearance. It looked like he had somehow turned back time his features were somehow more defined and his muscular structure from youth had returned to him. He practically glowed with radiance, he ran his fingers though his hair before parting his lips.

"See, I told you!" He said with an emotional huff. "Well, aren't you going to call Hermione?!" He shot the words at her like daggers.

McGonnical nodded and knocked twice on the painting hanging on the wall beside her. "Hermione to my room please." She requested to the sleepy ghost who quickly disappeared.

A flash out side her door a moment later and Hermione appeared in the doorway, "McGonnical what do you need at such an ungodly hour." Hermione glanced around the room and as her eyes landed on Malfoy she breathed "Oh Merlin," she uncharacteristically licked her lips hungrily before shaking her head. "Fuck Malfoy, you look... you smell like cookies." She said still slightly disoriented.

"Thanks Granger" he responded, with a smirk. "Now can you tell me what the fuck?" He said looking himself up and down.

McGonnical cleared her throat in a disapproving manner.

Hermione was un-phased by his language and walked slowly around Malfoy studying his new form, he reached up and scratched the back of his neck thoughtlessly and she noticed the the raw edges of the bite mark. "Who bit you?" She asked.

He shot her a look of disgust obviously angry at the invasion in his private life. Hermione shot him a look in response that said she was more than willing to go back to bed. He hung his head, "I seduced the new teacher" He mumbled to Hermione, and he mindlessly rubbed the bite mark again, it tingled when he rubbed it.

Hermione smiled, "Well Malfoy," she smiled gently. "not only are you a dirty bastard for seducing someone who probably doesn't know you are married, but it looks to me like you are a Veela after all." He looked at her with his sharp dark eyes the look hurt more than any insult could have.

"Don't be daft, I am not 18 anymore." He said.

"The unmentionables had only one book on the subject, but more than one pureblood family left for the muggle world. It is possible that Veela's went too. You have been marked as claimed by a Veela female." She kind of giggled. "Regardless of your age you have also transformed, and I suspect you claimed her back. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. Like a weight has been lifted." He responded honestly.

"Where is she?" Hermione smiled widely.

"I left her sleeping in the library of her flat, I didn't want to wake her. I didn't want to stick around and try to explain why she woke up with a bloody student!" He exclaimed.

Hermione suppresseda a giggle. "I think we should go and wake Miss Kendricks before she becomes fearful should she have experienced any changes herself." She glanced at Malfoy's new and beautiful form once more before she stated, "I will call the Delacours and ask for an emissary to meet us for lunch somewhere private in the wizarding world" Hermione finished her statement and pushed them to the door. Malfoy grabbed their wrists and apparating them all to the door to Kieara's room shrugging as the two women turned to look at him.

The odd group stood outside the door of Kieara's room listening to the sounds coming from inside.

Kieara had begun to prepare for the day ahead of her, when she passed by the small mirror in the hallway of her flat. She noticed that she was prettier somehow, her fine lines seemed faded if not gone, her nose almost seemed straighter and sharper. All her muscles were taught and her curves had become more voluptuous. She chuckled to herself who would have thought that a small amount of domination would look so good on her, even if it had just been a dream. It had literally taken years off her appearance. She moved to the bath and turned on the shower. She stood under the running water of the shower feeling the slight soreness on her neck she reached back and felt the mark tingle beneath her touch.

An audible gasp resounded over the sound of running water slipped out from under the wooden door. Malfoy knocked loudly and the water shutoff in response to the knock.

"Just a minute!" She hollered from the bathroom as she quickly dried off and dressed quickly in a pull over summer dress. It was a day off and she intended on walking through the fields of flowers she could see in the distance from the tower classrooms. She walked into the the library and waved her and at the door opening it for whomever was on the other side. The dumbfounded look on the collective faces on the treo at the door caused her to giggle. They clambered inside her library still staring at her now very youthful form.

Hermione entered the home and invited Kieara to lunch, Malfoy instinctively moved behind Kieara and he placed a hand on her back. Kieara nodded and agreed to meet them at the large floo to go together at 11:30 as Hermione was going to make reservations for 12 sharp. Malfoy's grip on her waist tightened as she tried to move away from him there was still an hour before they needed to leave and she wanted to walk outside. McGonnical and Hermione left and headed to get themselves ready for a lunch of this type.

Malfoy's hands possessed hers and feelings of lust washed over her. She fought the smell of fresh baked cookies as she forced herself to the doorway. "Come walk outside with me Mr. Malfoy. Tell me what you know about Veelas so that I don't sound like a complete idiot around this Delacour"

He took her hand and aparated them into the field nearby, placing her hand in the crook of his arm, he began to saunter along the grounds as he spoke softly his words meant only for her. "Veelas are magical creature the females are exquisite beauties but when angered turn in to harpy like creatures. They know their mate from the moment they complete their transformations and live only for that person after claiming them and any offspring they may produce. Should they not be able to claim their mate, they suffer. The more the blood is thinned the less effects the offspring have to worry about and of course the benefit is an incredibly strong, though moody magic."

11:30 came all to quickly for Kieara who was enjoying the exchange she was having with Malfoy, it almost seemed as though their question and answer session had moved to a voiceless one. They had communicated wordlessly sensing each others feelings, and meaning behind gestures, Kieara felt as though she were floating until they had been jarred back to reality by the time. The couple moved quickly to meet McGonnical and Hermione by the floo.

There lunch with Delacour was truly enlightening, she passed along many secrets of the Veela to Malfoy and Kieara, after Kieara had cast the Muffilato spell on rest of the restaurant. She needed to find out what house she belonged to in order to be accepted by any other Veela besides her mate who had obviously dug deep into his family tree to become her equal. She needed to find out her percentage of Veela and his percentage of Veela and prepare should the odds produce a full Veela child. Kieara shuddered at the prospect, she was in no way ready to deal with a child after all this let alone a magical one.

Hermione was the first to speak after the ringing in her ears stopped and she announced that they all needed to take a trip to the Ministry. Hermione would have done well in Slytherin as this move served her motives as much as theirs. Hermione would be privy to the information gathered at the Ministry unlike the conversation of the ages that she just missed out on because of Snape's spell.

Kieara didn't want to spend her day off in the Ministry office but found the group including Malfoy was not giving her the option. His thoughts invaded hers forcing her to comply, and McGonnical apparated them to the door of the Ministry. The group entered the large building through an ostentatiously large set of double doors. Gasps were echoing through the halls as the group made their way to the Minister of Magical Creatures office. Malfoy and Kieara patted the location of their wands confirming they were still present. Kieara felt a cold shiver run down her spine as the door opened to reveal a angry looking goblin fist pumping at the older man seated at the desk in front of him. The goblin grumbled something but turned raising his nose to sniff momentarily in her direction before looking her down then up to stick his nose in the air on the way out slamming the door shut as he left.

The minster looked around at the strange bunch in front of him but couldn't take his eyes of the brunette in the sundress. He felt as the steel grey eyes of Mr. Malfoy burning into him and he was almost thankful when Malfoy stepped in front of her giving the minster a chance to be able to pull his gaze away from her. He sized up Mr. Malfoy and apologized quickly he hadn't realized that Malfoy had more than one heir. The group laughed and began to spin the tail for the minister.

After hearing their story he lead them to a room down the hallway maze, the room was filled with books and paintings. The Minister cast under his breath and the room began to rearrange itself. Paintings flashed up next to Keiara and just as quickly flashed away, more and more paintings flashed up and away until finally one stayed hovering next to her face. Keiara turned to face the painting and tears flowed freely from her eyes at the sight it was a picture of her mother as a teenager.

The Minister cleared his throat, "You recognize this woman do you?"

Keiara nodded and whispered through her tears. "Yes, she was my mother."

"Katrina Korsakov during her youth, she ran away with the only male veela born in over a century his blood was tainted with Vampire blood and she was removed from her Bulgarian family tree. It had been assumed the pair had both died long ago, this was painted over five hundred years ago!" The minister exclaimed. Malfoy could take no more and he moved himself again between Kieara and the Minister in a protective manner.

"Maybe her mother has prominent family traits, we could do a blood test to see how Veela she is, this could be a picture of her grandmother, we may as well measure Malfoy too. His transformation suggests a high percentage of Veela blood." Hermione spoke loudly knowing she had chosen the right thing to say when everyone quieted and looked to her.

A moments walk through the hall and they were in a ministry lab, several ministers were creating potions and checking the results. Hermione tapped her wand on the desk and four of the ministers looked up. Creepy smiles appeared on their faces as the stood grabbing viles to collect the blood samples. Small cuts were made and the two Veelas bleed and the men went about their work, within an hour the men had redirected their attention to the group with their findings.

An balding man with glasses declared that the girl was of the Bulgarian Veela's and she was approximately 75% Veela, Malfoy couldn't be more than a quarter Veela according to the Malfoy family line and yet he also display a whopping 72% Veela. Almost as if his DNA responded to her Veela trying to match it, she also is 25% Vampire mame.

A few blinks later, and Kieara sat down. "I am sorry was that your round about way of stating that I am not human? It's not even possible, of course, I am human" She scoffed a bit but the ministers were not dis-swayed.

"You will need to distance yourself from your mate during your ovulation cycle or you will be with child before the end of the semester, your DNA is literally calling for you to produce and heir." Another minister made it clear that she was now incredibly fertile and that she had indeed become youthful again, honestly her body was that of a young adult that had just completed puberty as was Malfoy's.

The minister's had discovered that were blood wards keeping their transformations and her magic at bay. When her father passed so suddenly the wards were broken by the magical release of her grief. If the two teacher had never come into contact with each other it is likely that they could have lived without bonding. It is complete now though and the blood magics call for an heir is so strong that is has returned them to the age of their greatest fertility. There is no doubt their heir will be one of the strongest magicians of our time.

Hermione was enthralled by Minister's and McGonnical had begun napping in her chair.

Malfoy still feeling rather protective, not wanting to leave her side he ran a hand through his hair, "I could have another chance, a real chance to be a father?" He mumbled more to himself than anyone in the room.

He leaned in and took Kieara by the chin, kissing her nose gently. He pulled his lips away and whispered. "I have to go see my mother, I want you to come?"

She gasped at his question but his soft eyes led her to agree, she found it so hard to say no to him, and beside it thought it couldn't be worse than all of her private information being revealed in front of so many people. He held out his hand and they were gone in a flash.

The wards in the ministry didn't even go off as the pair aparated away.

They arrived in his childhood bedroom and he gave her a quick eyebrow with a sly smirk as he glanced over to the bed. She smacked him in the chest and sauntered to the door opening it before he could spin her around. She made it to the top of the staircase before her eyes met Mrs. Malfoy's at the base of the staircase.

The woman's face was still showing no signs of interest in the girl at the top of the stairs though her mind wandered over the possibilities of who she could be and how she had gotten through the house wards. A young man appeared over her shoulder and this time Narcissa's face showed clear awe. It was her son but he was a young man again and yet somehow even more elegant and handsome than he had been the first time she saw him at this age. She stretched out her arms at her son and he glided down the stairs to embrace her, air kissing her on each of her cheeks as he did.

Narcissa sighed as she hugged her son pushing a stray hair from his eyes, she knew what had happened and she was more than happy for him.

"I shall inform Astoria at once, she can send my grandson to me and look for a new husband." Kieara's face dropped, she wasn't ready to destroy a family. Narcissa reached out and air kissed the girls cheeks as well.

"It is alright child, neither really wanted the marriage it was one of convenience not one of love, she truly hates her position, my son, and by extension her own flesh and blood. She will be more than happy to relinquish her position, while it may be costly we can afford to pay what ever alimony Astoria may request until she can remarry." Narcissa smiled sweetly and Kieara somehow knew that what she had stated was true it would not be customary to hold hard feelings between the families.

Kieara's eyes were wide there were many repercussions to the woman's words, she clearly intended on Kieara being tied to Malfoy in more than just a sexual way. Sensing her discomfort Draco mumbled and bowed to his mother and grabbed Kieara's hand aparating her back to the field they had started the day in.

She wandered with her hand in the crook of his arm, seeing how the flowers now still possessed their colours even in the silver light of the moon. His scent often overwhelming her nostrils as they walked. They came to the edge of a small pond, he cast a warming charm on them both and they stripped down to their skivvies slipping into the water for a swim. She stared at his eyes as they tread water face to face. A sound at the edge of the pond startled them both and they looked over to see a thestral at the waters edge. It was still drinking from the lake, a swarm of fireflies circling around the creature giving off an ethereal light around it making it an even more magnificent sight.

They swam to sore and put their clothing back on just in time to see a group of angry faces only half remembered from diagon alley marching up the hillside towards them. Daily Prophets in their hands. The mob had plans to destroy these Veela's and use their blood and hair for potions and products. Malfoy shoved Kieara behind him, he brought out his wand. The thestral behind them had become restless and was pacing the shoreline watching. "Look a freaking thestral! If we kill it it will bring more than a doubloon or two." The man with the strangest glasses on his face said. Spectrespecs Kieara suspected but now was not the time to ask.

The thought of them hurting that creature was the breaking point for Kieara, it is one thing to threaten them, but this beautiful beast had done nothing wrong. _Petrificus Totalus Annihilare Furnunculus._ The words dripped from her mouth as quickly as the men advanced, the thestral sounded an unearthly call and a bright blue light left its mouth and joined the light at the tip of her wand. The light expelled itself violently across the field hip level blasting each of the men to the ground in the patches of grass where no flowers grew. The men all lay still screaming at the pain of the open boils bursting all over their bodies, Draco turned to look at her. Her hair was dishevelled and her body language showed her stress level, the thestral was done pacing and was crossing the lake towards the couple. It lifted them both onto its back and flew up into the sky, if flew round the grounds of Hogwarts allowing the group of screaming men to be dealt with before returning the couple to the ground below. The flight had been freeing for both and they felt refreshed before their feet hit the ground.

A set of twins pointed at the thestral as it flew away into the night declaring that their mother had said they were real, not just an imaginary ingredient in a wand. Kieara smiled at the sight of the boys it was good to know that others could see the beast without the aid of those odd glasses.

Draco let the way to her flat, and congerred the two a muggle meal of steak and potatoes. "I want you to be fuelled for the night I have planned." He gave her a wink from across the table.

"Draco, I do not believe that contraception potions are going to be effective and I begin the week of fertility tomorrow. I do not wish to be a mother to a child whose father I hardly know, I need to understand you. I need to understand more of this whole world before I chose to bring a child into it."

Her words cut him to his core. She didn't want to have his child. She didn't want to bear his seed and produce what is bound to be one of the strongest children of this generation. She didn't really want him. He knew her words were true, the pheromones had caused their transformations but they shouldn't jump into having children just because they can. She was right, he doesn't even know her, he doesn't know how they would be as a couple. He glanced over at the beauty across from him, he knows this is way to fast but Merlin, does he know how he loves the way she bites gently at her lower lip when she worries.

Draco didn't however, know what to do, he had never really been rejected, and his new Veela really didn't like it. His body moved towards her while his mind screamed against it. Again with the wave of a hand he blocked the sound from leaving the room and he was strangely compelled to lock the doors deadbolt and put up wards that were far above the level he knew she had already mastered. He closed the distance between their bodies and reached up grasping her hair pulling it gently but forcefully causing her chin to lift. His eyes met hers and he could see the excitement mixed with fear staring at him from her those big doe-like eyes.

"Than we still have tonight," he demanded it from her more than asked, and he forced his lips against hers. He held her head still, he felt as her body responded at his command. He trailed kisses down her neck paying special attention to her bite mark, she moaned as he licked it and whimpered when he nipped the sensitive skin still raw from his mark. He whispered a charm as he picked her up in his arms cradling her against his chest. He fought the urge to be rough as he placed her on the black sheets of the rounded shaped mattress of the four post bed that took up most of the small bedroom. Four ribbons snaked around the posts of the bed and up her legs and arms stretching her body limbs away from her instinctive moments to cover and protect herself.

"Trust me" he breathed huskily in her ear.

She squirmed beneath him but didn't protest, the lack of rejection caused his instincts to take over and with a wave of his hand her clothes disappeared leaving her bound flesh exposed. The ribbons adjusted magically as she moved or he moved her. He worshipped her body from her head to her toes. He kissed and caressed her teasing at her sensitive zones, taking his time as he learned which areas of her new body brought her the most pleasing sensations. He began to tease at her breasts slowly massaging them with his thick fingers, he pulled each nipple between his fingers and gently rolled them. He caused her to moan, encouraged he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked as he continued his ministrations on the right. Her breathing had become erratic and she was squirming and arching as he paid homage to her breasts. He felt her need hit him and he moved gently down her stomach slowly kissing down her thigh and a back up to her abdomen, before he gently parted her legs further and resting them on his shoulders before he gently kissed the top of her mound. She gasped and arched into him and he brought her nub into his mouth again, this time he knew what she had liked and wasted no effort in bringing her to climax. She moaned and arched herself against him clearly not able to control her need any longer. He once again shifted their position bringing her ankles to his shoulders as he lined himself against her swollen mound. She wiggled against him but as if knowing his game she never spoke, or asked him verbally for anything though she might have wanted nothing more at the time.

He took the queue but this time his entrance was more violent more possessive and far more intense than should have even been possible. Her blood was on fire as he pounded into her in a relentless rhythm that caused their two bodies to move as one. He flipped her over onto her knees, tearing away the ribbons that bound her to the bed and pushed her forward so her rear was in the air and once again he grabbed a hold of her hair pulling her head back just a bit. He leaned forward keeping his pace by pulling her hair and he snaked his free hand around to her still swollen nub. He knew that she was already on the edge and it wouldn't take much to put her over. He flicked her clit hard and gave a forceful circular rub, while their mixed musky smell invading her nostrils.

"Come." He said demanding she comply with another circular rub and he felt that she had no choice but to obey. His release came but a moment after hers, her walls still convulsing on his softening girth. He pulled her close and lay for a moment while he slowly, naturally withdrew from inside her. He caressed her skin and kissed he in the most gentle ways after such a forceful interlude, the sensation left her as confused as it did content. He whispered a cleaning spell, and pulled her closer nuzzling into her neck. He released her hands and she instinctively cuddled closer into his chest. "You are mine, Kieara. No one else will make you feel like this. No one will care for you like I do. You. Are. Mine." He said with a primitive growl in his voice.

"Yes" She heard herself respond before she had time to think.

"I will be with you forever by your side to worship you in the way you deserve, we will live long lives because of your vampire blood." He brushed a fallen strand of hair from her face and he kissed her forehead. "You will pay the same price as Astoria, shunned by the wizarding society because of my father's and my actions during the war. Malfoy's are hated, and famous for siding with Voldemort. Kieara, when you allow me to make you my wife the whole wizarding world will look at you differently. I will be there for you no matter what the circumstance."

"Your heritage will help to balance mine should the people believe it, but there will still be those who wish to see my family in ruins and you may end up paying the cost. I couldn't bare it if you left this life before me."

He kissed her forehead again. "I need you." he said in a whisper.

She nodded meekly into his chest, she to felt the need for his touch, she felt the need for his heart to beat even at the cost of her own. Deep down she knew she could not deny him if he used that commanding tone. She would instinctively fall in line and do as she was ordered if was what he truly wanted.

He wanted nothing more than to demand she marry him and bear him and heir, he knew she would comply. He also knew she would be sad she missed out on learning without a babe on her hip. He knew it wouldn't stop her but would hinder her and he in no way wanted to deny her anything. So instead he vowed to tutor her in all things magic, and pureblood. The vampiric blood was difficult to trace and it too brought about some interesting traits, such as longevity.

It was strange knowing that had her father not have lost his life in such a tragic manner, she would have remained an unknowing muggle living a lonely life. If her mother had not cast the blood protective obliviate spell on Kieara hiding her heritage from her. It changed her whole childhood and her father played muggle alongside her. Had she been allowed to remain magical they might have met when they were children. It could have been a sweet first year or a compelling competition.

She fell asleep safe in his arms, wishing she could just accept her place her in his arms, accept that they were bonded and they could feasibly live a happy life together, accept that she was magical and her since her mother's death had been a lie, and the life she had before that had been obliviated away. Instead of yielding, she knew she needed to know more magic before she could settle down and besides it had only been two months since she arrived and far too much has happened.

She spent the remainder of the semester in a whirlwind of classes and Draco, their youthful appearance had proved amusing when their students believed they were student stand ins. She found her nails grew often in response to young girls ate her mate alive with their eyes. The students first day of dealing with their new forms held plenty of pranks. Most of which came from the second years, the Weasley children, and a few from the Longbottom child and one from the twins though they may actually be seeing the creatures darting about the school.

Draco's magic quickly showed the students that he was indeed and he took pleasure in creating new nightmares for them by extending and retracting his claws for them. The students at Hogwart's very good about it. Sometimes teachers or students got caught staring and received eyefuls of scary Harpy like faces or claws. The news got round to his son before their next scheduled breakfast, and he waited after class to toss angry and hurtful words at him. Some of the students heard the boys ramblings before Draco was able to cast a Muffilatio charm. He grabbed the boy and held him tightly while the young man squirmed and tried to escape. Draco breathed out a loud sigh and gave the boy the short version of Veela genes until the lad finally calmed down.

The boy was still angry but after his first visit home to Narcissa, the youth returned much happier and accepting. His mother had truly left him and he had accepted that she lived only for appearances. He was ready to live his own life as the air to the Malfoy estate and held his head high while he walked the halls of the school. Kieara took three semesters to pass all of the classes offered by Hogwarts save Muggle studies of course. Draco was her ever present tutor knowing that she would give in to him as soon as she felt that she had mastered enough magic to protect themselves as a family unit.

She received her diploma from McGonnical and hung it proudly on her classroom wall, it was a moment she doubted she would forget no matter how long she lived.

It was a month into the next school year when a group dimentors attacked the school grounds. They had been accidentally released from the Ministries wards, or at least that was the story the Profit was printing. Kieara stood with Draco to her left and Hermione to her right. Hermione was the first and her petronis began to pick of the closest dimentors. Draco casted several spells popping off dimentors as they drew in. Kiera pulled her wand and let go as she cast. Expecto petronum expluso! She pushed her will into the wand and it responded with furver. Her petronus left her wand a large brilliant blue thestral and it galloped into the sky before splitting into hundreds of butterflies that flew quickly toward the dementors. Protego! She cast quickly before the dark cloud of the army of dementors that had been released from the Ministry descended further on the school.

"Well, well Draco, she really is something." Draco recognized Astoria's voice as she forced her way through the barrier while Kieara was distracted taking out more of the dementors inside the barrier. The last one inside left existence at the hands of Hermione and they group as a whole turned their attention toward Astoria.

Draco was horrified, the son he had with Astoria was here and she was using dimentors, another man stepped through the barrier holding tightly to the charm around his neck glowing a bright red. The man placed his hand on Astoria's shoulder as he declared that his daughter Pansy had died here and that he couldn't stand to let this place ruin another generation of wizards and witches. Pansies father cast a curse that no one had heard since the dark lord and Hermione cast a petrification spell on Astoria the moment after. The green glow flew threw the air at Kieara the intended target but Draco manoeuvred his body as her shield. She lost herself in the moment casting Protego Cave inimicum totalus maxima the string of words had left her mouth before she could even process that they were not complete nor in coherent order for any spell she had heard or read like so many of her castings. Her wand shot out a teal light the wrapped around Draco just before the killing curse hit him thrusting him back from the fight.

Kieara's body began to change and she pointed her wand at the caster, her face harpy like her hand bearing claws and clawed wings sprouted from her back, the teal of her wand was replaced with a flaming blue light the light of the thestrals at the tip and a glowing white light at the bottom. Legilimens explodus expellaramus! The words formed on her lips again and the light from the bottom of the wand collected the blue light from the top and hit the man who had cast the curse at her mate. His wand went flying and he stopped his movements dropping to the ground before his brain began leaking from his nose and ears. Kieara turned her attention to Astoria, who was already a statue. "Petrificus Reversio" Kieara snorted the spell but the effect remained the same leaving Astoria like a statue before them except for her head.

"Accio" Kieara whispered to her wand and without having to motion or declare out loud the wand brought the witch forward to face Kieara. "Accio" she whispered again and the unsure sounds of Astoria's son rushed down to where the group stood. She magicked the boy safely on the ground and stood him before his mother. "Well child, this is the moment where your choice defines who you are."

She stood him in front of his mother his wand held up to her in anger. "How could you mother?" He asked her angrily.

The dark haired older woman in front of Kieara didn't answer her son she did glare at him in a most childhood destroying manner. Kieara floated him back up to the classroom after whispering in his ear "Obliviate" she pulled the memory of this battle from his mind before he reached his friends arms pulling him back inside the window of the school.

Kieara turned her attention back to Astoria, Hermione's lips were parted as if to speak or lecture but no words would come to her lips she could only bare witness.

"Tempus transuerso OBLIVIATIO" Kieara forced the memory of Astoria's life with Draco Malfoy out of her head, she removed the memory of Astoria's son, and she stole the memory of the battle from all those at Hogwarts and the wizarding world the magic turned back the clock for Astoria. A raven hair teen soon stood in front of Kieara and she reached out to the girl. "obliviatio" she whispered again and all those inside the castle forgot the battle and time reversal they had just witnessed.

"Oh honey," Kieara cooed at the raven haired girl. "You must be so cold being blasted out here by that Longbottom child's spell. She will learn better control if we give her time." Astoria raised an eyebrow as the femine Longbottom but when she got inside the school she found her memories of the students were clear and she quickly fit in with the Slytherin crew lead by a Malfoy she found the boy genuinely charming but not someone she would write home to Mom about. Now that Potter boy on the other hand seemed to be the ying to her yang.

Kieara returned to the school grounds to where Hermione had begun to collect herself after such an epic battle. Draco was still motionless on the ground, Kieara snapped her fingers and the petrificus on Draco was released, he rose from the grass with a semi-angry look on his face. Hermione remembered the battle and exclaimed that Kieara had created several new spells. Several of which should be unspeakable. Kieara laughed she had not created spells so much as combined them but she appreciated the compliment.

By Kieara's third year as a teacher she had been credited with a counterspell for the killing curse , the teaching of petronus expansions, as well as the ability to create combinations from almost any spell that leaves her lips. She had a great deal of power and prestige but to be truthful at the end of the day she yearned to be home.

She yearned to be his, and tonight was special, she had made him wait for this night, since the beginning of her relationship with him. She put up wards on the doors and locking spells, Muffilatio combination spells as well as she cast a contraceptive blocking charm. She waited in the flat's library for him, and as if on cue he opened the door. Malfoy sensed something was different but he sensed there was no malice in the change. The overwhelming scent of cookies filled his nostrils and he knew that she was once again in a state of fertility. He imagined for a moment how he would rock her physical world by claiming her uterus with his sperm, he imagined looking after her whims while she grew a bigger belly each day. He imagined how that child would look as they grew up, he wanted it. He wanted it all, he would wait a lifetime for her if it was what she truly wanted.

Draco closed the door behind him and felt the wards go up and the concealment charm go down. There on the library floor sat the most exquisite site he had been lucky enough to bare witness to. His life partner was completely naked on her knees with her head lowered in complete submission to his wants, his desires and his needs.

He dropped his bag on the floor and removed his tie, then his belt. He layed them deliberately on the table near her. Then he reached back for his tie, without another thought he covered her eyes tying it gently behind her head. He brushed the hair back behind her ear and over her shoulder as he whispered.

"Are you sure, My pet?" He questioned.

"Yes master" She breathed.

He could no longer contain the ovulation fuelled lust that possessed his veela insticts, and his voice was husky with desire.

"I don't think I can be gentle this time." He said apologetically before he lifted her from the floor and pushed her perfect form up again the wall.

His hands ran over her form once as he lifted her up and placed her over his engorged member, he slammed into her against the wall and drove himself into her depths relentlessly barrying himself inside her heat. He didn't wait for her to adjust before he began to pump furiously into her wetness. She tore through the flesh on his back as her fingers transformed into claws. He too began to take on an animalistic quality as he brought her to orgasm with a violent pace and the nip of his teeth at the back of her neck. She convulsed on his member before he laid her sweaty form on the pillows placing one gently under her hips raising them up to meet his. He resumed his pounding until he felt as he tip meet her cervix pushing it forcibly open.

The room was spinning as he continued to ejaculated inside her, he knew they had created a lock that neither would be able to break until they had ensured conception. He leaned forward to gently stroke her sweat dampened hair out of her face and paused to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled eyes still closed as she snuggled into the pillows giving her more push to meet his hips and he collapsed into her stomach cuddling into her breasts. They snuggled for almost an hour before his body allowed them to separate. He gently lifted her from the pillows and carried her to the bed where he laid her gently down pulling the covers over her. He cuddled himself protectively around her sleeping form his hand drifted across her stomach pausing over her lower abdomen. Every thing he had every wanted was in his arms and he would do everything in his power to keep them safe for as long as he should live.

He thought she was sleeping but lay basking in the flood of loving emotions that he passed to her through his touch. His hand snaked around her pausing at her lower abdomen, she too felt the new lives that grew within her. She smiled, and nuzzled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

This isn't the end but just the beginning of the lifetime for a couple of unexpected Veelas


End file.
